


Parenté 3.0

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Nami (One Piece), Birth, Childbirth, Childbirth Pain, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Kuina is alive, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Mihawk/Perona, Minor Nefertari Vivi/Koza, Minor Penguin/Sachi, Multi, Pain, Parenthood, Roronoa Zoro Being Stress, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Trouple, Vinsmoke Sanji Being Stress
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Ils avaient beau attendre ça depuis environ sept mois, ils étaient vraiment pas prêts à l’idée qu’ils allaient être parents dans les heures à venir. "Ou Nami qui accouche.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	Parenté 3.0

Ils avaient beau attendre ça depuis environ sept mois, ils étaient vraiment pas prêts à l’idée qu’ils allaient être parents dans les heures à venir. 

Pourtant Sanji était au volant de la voiture, roulant à la vitesse maximum autorisée, tandis que Zoro laissait Nami broyer sa main alors qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les consignes de ses deux amants en respirant calmement. 

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand vous aviez quelque chose de la taille d’une boule de bowling qui essayait de pousser contre votre vagin pour en sortir.

Elle avait beau savoir que ses hommes étaient stressés pour elle et qu’ils faisaient ce qu’ils pouvaient pour la soutenir, elle avait envie de les étriper pour l’avoir mise dans cet état. Même si elle aussi l’avait voulu.

Dieu ils l’avaient voulu depuis.. Elle ne savait plus, un ou deux ans peut-être. C’était des fois long de concevoir un enfant, elle le savait. Robin et Franky avaient dû attendre cinq ans avant que ça se fasse. Vivi et Koza trois. Mais elle s’était dit qu’avec deux mecs ça tomberait facilement. 

Que néni. 

Mais maintenant qu’elle était sur le point d’accoucher, elle voulait juste les insulter parce qu’elle souffrait le martyre. 

Les deux hommes n’attendirent même pas de garer la voiture pour la faire sortir de celle-ci. A vrai dire elle toucha à peine le sol que Zoro la porta comme si elle n’était rien, elle n’était même pas étonnée de ce fait, pendant que Sanji partit garer la voiture rapidement.

Pour une fois que l’organisation c’était à peu près ça, elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Même si, clairement, le professeur de kendo avait oublié son sac avec ses papiers en se précipitant un peu. Meh, elle pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus… 

Le chef s’en apercevrait bien vite et lui amènerait. Avec le sac de maternité. Heureusement que l’un des deux avaient un minimum de matière grise en plein stress. C’était toujours comme ça. Elle se rappelait encore quand elle avait fini avec la jambe dans le plâtre parce qu’elle et Luffy avaient accidentellement chuté du grillage de la maison de Mihawk. 

Zoro avait paniqué durant une demi-heure avant que les pompiers n’arrivent, appelé par Sanji qui avait rapidement fait en sorte de la calmer alors que Luffy… était mort de rire. Ouais, on ne changerait jamais son meilleur ami. 

Le vert la déposa sur une chaise avant d’aller expliquer rapidement la situation à l’accueil, qui le regardait avec l’habituel état de choc face à sa force un poil surnaturelle. Elle avait beau se concentrer sur sa respiration, elle n’arrivait pas à se calmer. 

La chambre pour le ou la petite avait beau être prête, elle aurait voulu y ajouter quelques trucs avant d’accoucher. Elle aurait voulu qu’ils finissent le déménagement et de décorer leur maison avant de commencer les nuits sans sommeil et les couches et biberons qui allaient avec. Elle aurait voulu.. Elle savait même plus. 

Rapidement la main mâte revient dans la sienne et elle remarqua que Sanji était à l’accueil à la place du vert. Bien. Il avait les deux sacs et surtout, il expliquerait la situation sans faire de vague. 

« Mademoiselle Burglar. » elle releva la tête pour voir une infirmière aux cheveux étrangement vert clair et qui avait avec elle un fauteuil roulant. « On va vous emmener en salle d’observation pour voir où vous en êtes d’accord ? »

Nami n’y pouvait rien, mais quelque chose lui déplaisait dans la voix doucereuse de l’infirmière. Sa main serra un peu plus fortement celle de Zoro qui comprit. 

« On peut venir avec elle ? » demanda-t-il, alors que leur amant venait d’arriver à eux.

« Vous pouvez venir bien sûr, mais votre ami devra rester là. Seuls les pères sont autorisés dans les salles d’observation. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes et Nami savait très bien que l’un comme l’autre, ils allaient faire en sorte que ce soit le deuxième qui aille dans cette salle. Ils étaient tous les deux assez idiots pour ne pas chercher d’histoire à ce moment mais aussi pour laisser l’autre passer avant eux. Et le sourire amusé de l’infirmière lui donnait envie de lui tordre le cou. 

« Vas-y. » déclara Sanji alors que, elle le savait, le vert allait dire la même chose. « J’attendrai les parents et les autres ok ? »

« Mais - »

« Vas-y. » insista le blond alors qu’elle serrait les dents, à la fois de colère et de douleur. « Ne fais pas attendre Nami encore plus, faut qu’elle soit prise en charge. »

Monet sourit au cuisinier sans savoir ce qu'il lui coûtait de faire ce geste. Elle avait envie de la tarter. D’exploser. Alors elle le fit.

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette stupide salle sans mes deux compagnons. » commença-t-elle en grognant. Dieu on dirait Zoro quand celui-ci n’avait pas eu un combat intéressant durant ses compétitions. 

« Mademoiselle, votre petit-ami vient avec vous, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiétez pour votre camarade. » sourit la jeune femme. « Il aura de vos nouvelles aussi souvent que je pourrai lui donner. »

« Law ! » Zoro et Sanji la regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts à son hurlement, autant que le reste de la salle. « Marco ! Chopper ! Bordel n’importe - Sachi ! Un de vous ramenez votre cul ici bordel de merde ! »

« Nami arrête d’hurler tu vas - » le professeur n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle lui lança un regard noir avant de recommencer à respirer difficilement. Elle n’en avait rien à foutre. Elle ne partait pas sans l’un d’eux. 

« Mademoiselle vous devez être raisonnable. » argumenta la verte. Elle s’en foutait. Dieu se lever lui faisait mal, surtout avec ses deux compagnons qui lui disaient de ne pas le faire. 

« Ecoutez moi bien vous. » la femme face à elle haussa un sourcil « Ce n’est pas mon petit-ami et mon camarade. Ce sont mes compagnons. J’en laisse pas un derrière. J’en ai rien à foutre si je dois hurler pendant des heures pour avoir un médecin je le ferai. Vous me ferez pas rentrer quelque part si l’un reste ici. »

« Mademoiselle Burglar, asseyez-vous. » reprit l’infirmière en montrant le fauteuil. « Nous ne pouvons pas accepter deux personnes dans la salle. Comprenez nos mesures de sécurité et sanitaires. Laissez nous vous prendre en charge. »

« Law ! Marco ! Chopper ! » reprit-elle, se fichant bien de la douleur pour commencer à marcher vers la porte des urgences. « Sachi ! »

Malheureusement, elle fut vite rattrapée par Zoro qui la souleva comme une plume et elle se mit à rager contre son amant sous les yeux amusés du blond. 

« Lâche moi bordel ! J’en laisse aucun derrière ! Tu n’as pas intérêt à me foutre dans ce fauteuil ou tu dors dans le canapé oh putain ! » fit-elle en lui frappant les endroits qu’elle pouvait atteindre. Presque rien à vrai dire, c’était frustrant. Ohdieu elle avait mal. Ohdieu. 

« On a compris princesse. On attend Chopper. » marmonna-t-il dans son oreille en la faisant s’asseoir sur lui, à même le sol sans un regard vers l’infirmière. 

« Je l’ai appelé. Même si je pense que tes hurlements vont ramener tout le monde. » s’amusa Sanji.

« Mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable, on doit vous amener en salle d’observation voire en salle d’accouchement. » insista l’infirmière, les sourcils froncés. Mais elle s’en foutait. 

« Chopper ! Law ! Marco ! Sachi ! » reprit-elle pour bien faire comprendre que c’était non.

« Mademoiselle ! » hurla à son tour la verte « Vous exagérez ! Vous allez finir par accoucher dans l’accueil des urgences si vous ne venez pas avec moi ! »

La porte s’ouvrit sur Law et Marco qui ouvrirent grand leurs yeux face au spectacle. Ouais. Elle était pas fière actuellement avec sa robe trempée, alors qu’elle était assise difficilement sur les genoux de Zoro avec Sanji qui essayait de calmer les infirmières de l’accueil pendant que…, elle ne savait même pas son nom à l’autre pimbêche en fait, était à deux doigts de péter son plomb. 

Bien. Bien fait pour sa connerie. Nami était heureuse de la voir rouge à ce point, ça n’allait pas avec ses cheveux de toute manière. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le blond, les yeux ronds alors que Law paraissait déjà ne plus en pouvoir. Le pauvre avait beau vivre avec Luffy, son colocataire lui en faisait voir bien trop. 

« Il se passe que cette demoiselle ne veut pas aller en salle d’observation parce qu’elle ne veut pas y aller avec un seul homme ! » explosa la verte en regardant le médecin. « J’ai beau lui dire que ce n’est pas possible, elle ne veut pas venir ! »

« Monet ne hurle pas... » soupira le brun. Nami était heureuse de voir qu’elle le gavait lui aussi. Et toc. 

Marco s’approcha d’elle avec un sourire amusé pendant que la-dite Monet expliquait la situation au chirurgien qui soupirait un peu plus à chaque phrase. A cause d’elle ou de la verte, elle en savait rien. Mais elle connaissait assez le tatoué pour savoir qu’il se fichait bien qu’ils soient à trois dans la salle d’observation. 

« On va regarder où tu en es ok ? » demanda le cardiologue avec un sourire avenant. Elle pouvait entendre Zoro grogner à son oreille, parce qu’il aimait pas l’idée qu’on regarde les parties intimes de sa petite-amie au milieu d’un couloir mais elle était trop incapable de bouger de toute manière. Oh ça faisait si mal. 

Ok. Elle n’aimait pas la tête de Marco quand il la releva d’entre ses jambes.

« Law ? » le brun se tourna vers son collègue. « Bip Sachi. Tout de suite. »

Sanji la regarda quelques secondes avant de dire tout haut ce qu’elle était en train de penser alors que le chirurgien se frappait le front en sortant rapidement son bipper : « Mais… Oh dieu. »

« Quoi ? » grogna Zoro, parce qu’elle venait possiblement de planter un peu trop fortement ses ongles dans son bras. Peut-être. Définitivement. 

« Tu te rappelles de tes cours Law ? » ce dernier pouffa, voulant tout dire. Non il s’en souvenait pas réellement. Oh dieu, que Sachi arrive vite pitié. 

« Elle va accoucher là Zoro. » répondit le blond alors qu’elle poussa un hurlement en se pliant en deux, étonnant toute la salle et surtout le vert qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler aussi vu qu’elle serrait bien trop fort ses mains. « Maintenant. »

Elle se foutait, non pas réellement, de l’horreur que ses deux amants pouvaient avoir sur le visage. Parce que bon dieu elle avait l’impression d’être ouverte en deux. Elle les écouta même pas s’engueuler sur le fait qu’ils avaient pourtant été rapides entre la percée des eaux et ici. Bon dieu Zoro n’écoutait-il vraiment pas les cours prénatals ? 

Dieu merci Law lui expliqua car elle n’en avait aucune envie. Elle voulait juste que la douleur cesse. Et arrêter d’hurler. 

« Nami, respire. » lui ordonna Marco mais elle n’y arrivait pas, la douleur lui coupait le souffle. « Nami respire ou on va avoir des complications. »

« Parce qu’on en a pas déjà ? » s’amusa-t-elle difficilement avant d’hurler une nouvelle fois. Elle vit à peine Sanji se placer à ses côtés et la forçant à le regarder. Pourquoi il était aussi calme lui hein ? Il pouvait pas être comme Zoro et être stressé au possible sur le fait qu’elle accouchait dans un putain de couloir ?!

« Tu te rappelles de la fois où on a fini obligé de courir parce que la plante verte nous pourchassait ? » dieu elle ne se rappelait même plus du pourquoi, elle se rappelait à peine de la course et de la baise qui avait suivi. Mais elle acquiesça. « T’avais réussi à te caler sur moi tu te souviens ? On refait pareil ok ? »

En le regardant de si près, elle pouvait voir la panique dans l’oeil bleu qui n’était pas caché par sa mèche blonde. Elle pouvait voir le léger masque qu’il portait pour les soutenir tous les deux parce qu’ils n’étaient pas capable d’être calmes, qu’importe la situation. 

Elle était la plus calme des trois, mais dieu dès que ça les touchait c’était Sanji qui arrivait à les recentrer sur terre. 

Elle lâcha vaguement Zoro d’une main pour s’accrocher à la chemise du blond, qui sourit légèrement en prenant sa main dans les siennes. Et il força sa respiration, la rendant plus lourde et plus facile à suivre. 

« Pourquoi ce crétin de Sachi est pas là quand on a besoin de lui hein ? Putain j'ai fait chirurgien pour ne pas voir de vagin merde. » cela la fit rire un peu, ainsi que le vert dans ses omoplates qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui dire de le lâcher. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait qu’elle lui faisait mal. Elle espérait qu’elle ne lui casserait rien, même si elle en doutait. 

Elle savait qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas, même si elle le faisait, mais elle oui. C’était suffisant pour qu’elle se sente mal.

« Je vous avais prévenu Mademoiselle. » le sourire de l’infirmière lui plaisait pas, c’était comme si elle se réjouissait de sa douleur. 

« Monet, va-t-en. Tu n’aides personne avec tes commentaires. » déclara Law, à son grand bonheur.

Elle hurla à nouveau, couvrant le début de dispute entre les deux agents de la santé pendant que Sachi poussait enfin la porte des urgences, les joues rouges et le souffle court. La tension dans les épaules de Sanji baissa un peu. 

« T’en a mis du temps bordel ! » s’écria le brun. « C’est quoi que tu comprends pas par Urgence ?! »

« Penguin avait mon bipper. » au moins le roux prit rapidement la place des deux médecins avant de continuer son histoire. « Et bien je dirai que nous avons des cheveux ici. » fit-il en la regardant avant de lui écarter un peu plus les jambes. Dieu l’air était frais. « Je sais pas comment il a fait mais il m’a retrouvé et j’ai foncé ici. »

« Ohh j’vais te dire moi comment, faut que vous arrêtez de baiser dans les placards et, peut-être, vous arrêterez de vous échanger les blouses. » 

Elle ne savait pas si c’était le sarcasme du chirurgien ou les rougeurs du gynécologue mais elle eut un éclat de rire, très douloureux mais un éclat de rire. Cela fit sourire ses deux amants, au moins c’était ça. Ohdieu elle avait mal. 

« Ca va aller Nami. Quand la tête aura fini de passer ça sera plus simple ok ? »

Elle avait bien envie de lui demander quand la tête aurait fini de passer mais elle hurla à la place tandis que Sachi l’encourageait à continuer de pousser. Une des mains de Sanji passa sur son visage et elle se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait. Ohdieuohdieuohdieu. 

Elle entendit clairement un grognement dans son dos et un déchirement sur sa droite, signe qu’elle avait, peut-être, détruit la chemise du blond et le bras du vert. Pourquoi elle avait voulu un enfant déjà ?

Ah oui. Parce qu’elle voulait voir une part d’eux grandir. Quelle idée stupide. Comment Vivi et Robin avait réussi à supporter ça ? Ca faisait si maaal. 

Ah oui. La péridural qu’elle n’avait pas eue. 

Ca faisait combien de temps qu’elle hurlait ? Elle savait même plus. Elle sentait l’humidité entre ses doigts, signe qu’elle faisait saigner Zoro à force de planter ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle sentait les deux têtes de ses hommes sur elle, sur son épaule et son dos. Qu’importe qu’elle bougea toutes les trois secondes et qu’elle leur fasse, sûrement, des bosses à chaque mouvement. 

Et Sachi qui continuait de l’encourager pendant que tout les patients en attente la regardait, malgré que Marco et Law essayent de faire bouger la foule pour qu’elle ait un peu d’intimité. Difficile d’en avoir quand toute la salle vous entendait hurler, à la fois de douleur et de colère contre les deux hommes qui partageaient votre vie. 

« Je vous hais je vous hais je vous hais. » faisait-elle en litanie sous leurs ricanements. « Je vous hais vous et vos idées stupides d’enfants. Je vous hais vous et vos stupides prouesses au pieu. Je vous hais je vous hais je vous hais. »

Elle ne s’arrêta que quand un cri qui ne fut pas le sien perça ses oreilles.  
.

Nojiko fut la première à rentrer dans la pièce, rapidement suivie de leur beau-père ainsi que de Zeff et les parents de Zoro. 

Ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux dans un coin de la pièce, à même le sol, son bandage au bras tout propre et neuf ne l’avait même pas dérangé pour un sou. La bleue haussa un sourcil à ça et Nami lui raconta pendant que Sanji saluait son propre père ainsi que Mihawk et Perona. 

« .. Après que Marco lui ai fini le bandage, il m’a juste regardé en disant que c’était une preuve qu’il était le père de la petite, c’était sa marque de fierté. » souriait-elle en secouant la tête, amusant la petite famille autour d’eux. 

« Je ne suis même pas surpris. » soupira le père du vert. 

« Kuina n’a pas pu venir ? » demanda le blond, maintenant assis sur une chaise près du lit de sa compagne. 

« Elle a eu un empêchement pour son train, elle passera vous voir demain. » sourit la rose. « Bon voyons donc notre petite princesse, vous l’avez appelée comment ? »

« Soraa. » Elle vit clairement le sourire discret de Zeff à cela, elle savait que sa sœur lui manquait terriblement. Ils n’avaient jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer la mère de Sanji mais quand ils en parlaient, c’était toujours comme si la bonté même était sur terre. 

Zoro et elle s’étaient mis d’accord pour ce prénom, parce que si la grand-mère pouvait influer un peu de son humanité à sa petite-fille par le simple fait qu’elle porte son nom, ils n’en seraient qu’heureux. Et le blond les avait regardé comme s’ils lui offraient le plus beau des cadeaux. 

« Cela lui va bien à cette petite tête blonde. » sourit Nojiko. 

« Bienvenue à Soraa BlackLeg Roronoa Burglar. » fit Perona en levant son poing sous le sourire discret de son mari. « N’empêche, c’est un nom à rallonge. »

Ils rirent tous doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite princesse et un de ses pères. Qu’elle reste blonde ou non, qu’elle ait des yeux bleus ou non, en tout cas elle semblait déjà hériter du sommeil imperturbable de son deuxième père.

Nami ne savait pas si c’était une bonne nouvelle ou non. 

Au moins elle dormirait...

**Author's Note:**

> on remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/  
> Heureuse Soraa que ce soit pas un OS triste ? 8D


End file.
